zombiepanicfandomcom-20200214-history
Keretti
Keretti is an Objective and Survival map featured in Zombie Panic: Source. About Keretti medium-sized map set outside of a mine. The map is mostly outdoors and consists of the survivors traveling to separate key locations within buildings which hold objectives for the humans. Zombies spawn in the mine while survivors spawn beside a large building on the side of the map. Objectives Survivors *Access the radio in the warehouse to call for help *Close the door to the mine, preventing any more infected from exiting the mine *Destroy the company files in the office building Zombies *Kill the survivors and prevent them from fulfilling the objectives. Strategies Survivors *Because all the objectives can be completed in any order, it is possible to split up into groups to accomplish each objective, which could lead to a very quick victory if the survivors are careful and efficient. *When attempting to close the door to the mine, try to force the zombies to take a path to you by one of the explosive barrels when they are pursuing you. *When in the warehouse, you can exit through the hole in the floor which will land you in the back of a truck with a vest. *Because the warehouse door will take a moment to open, it is advised to either be extra cautious while waiting, or simply do another objective in the meantime. Zombies *There are many spots where zombies can hide in the warehouse or mine. *When the survivors are opening the warehouse door, you can ambush them by dropping in from the ceiling onto unsuspecting prey. *Zombies can turn off the radio in the warehouse, which will stall the survivors by two minutes. *Zombies can also open the generator power panel to open the entrance to the mine again. *Because the outdoor area is very large in this map, it is likely best to attack survivors from the cover and narrow spaces of inside buildings. Version History * ZPO_Keretti was added to Zombie Panic! Source in version 1.4.0. * ZPO_Keretti received updates in versions 2.0, 3.0, 3.0.1, and 3.0.2. * ZPS_Keretti was added to Zombie Panic! Source in the maps update for version 2.4.1. * ZPS_Keretti received updates in versions 3.0 and 3.0.1. Trivia *The building the survivors spawn outside of has an unbreakable, blue, metal door. It can be unlocked by hitting a secret switch on the third pillar from the left of a chute, close by to the entrance of the warehouse. The room contains a kevlar vest, 30 rounds of rifle ammo, and a rifle. The room is coated in blood, and when opened, a mildly unsettling audio sound plays. *The backstory of the map implies that the zombies are infected miners, which is rather strange considering that in gameplay the zombies are only the undead versions of the survivors, none of which are miners. *The files are being destroyed by the survivors to destroy evidence "pertaining to the illegal mining practices", which presumably is connected to the presence of the zombies on the map. *The sign saying "the end is really due to fading paint nigh" seen on this map is the same one seen in Club Zombo, and is a reference to 28 Days Later. *Keretti is based on a zinc mine with the same name that is located near the city of Oulu, Finland. Gallery 26.jpg|Secret switch that unlocks blue door 2013-03-20 00028.jpg|The zombie spawn set ablaze by the survivors 2013-03-20 00025.jpg|The entrance to the upper floor of the building becomes accessible 2013-03-20 00024.jpg|The room behind the blue door 2013-03-20 00023.jpg|The warehouse from the outside 2013-03-20 00022.jpg|The billboard 2013-03-20 00021.jpg|Looking down at the map 2013-03-20 00018.jpg|A file cabinet the survivors must destroy 2013-03-20 00017.jpg|A file cabinet the survivors must destroy 2013-03-20 00016.jpg|Another file cabinet the survivors must destroy 2013-03-20 00015.jpg|The top floor of the office building 2013-03-20 00014.jpg|The entrance to the office building 2013-03-20 00013.jpg|A zombie spawn area 2013-03-20 00012.jpg|Outside beneath the warehouse 2013-03-20 00011.jpg|The side of the warehouse 2013-03-20 00010.jpg|The interior of the warehouse 2013-03-20 00009.jpg|Another view of the warehouse's interior 2013-03-20 00008.jpg|The radio in the warehouse 2013-03-20 00007.jpg|The warehouse 2013-03-20 00006.jpg|Behind the warehouse 2013-03-20 00005.jpg|Outside the warehouse 2013-03-20 00004.jpg|The generator room 2013-03-20 00003.jpg|The entrance to the mine 2013-03-20 00002.jpg|Another view of the map from above 2013-03-20 00001.jpg|View of the mine before the sky Category:Maps